Of Violet Mascara and Green Shamrocks
by a y r e s PRETTY
Summary: Pansy has always been the bad girl. And for once in her life, she wants the good boy.Falling in love was not part of her plans during the her last year at hogwarts. PansySeamus. R&R chapter 7 up.
1. of Purple Dresses and Diagon Alley

I woke up about 5 in the morning, and that's early for me. I usually sleep in late, probably about till 11. But today, I felt like putting on that beautiful dress. It was black, plain, and simple…yet at the bottom, it puffed out and silky, dark purple ruffles came out of the bottom. It was gorgeous. Well, to me that is. I slipped it on and walked into the master bathroom. It was obviously the largest bathroom in the house. Mum and dad are still asleep. Well, mum's asleep; dad might already be at work.

Now, this seems like a stupid thing to do, but I ran downstairs to grab a box of "Delicate Taste" it was a brand of chocolate, and the only one allowed in our mansion. I went back up stairs and just sat in the bathtub…eating chocolate. No, I wasn't PMSing, I just felt like sitting in the bathtub eating expensive chocolate. A girl needs a break sometimes. I sat there for quite a long time. I really don't know what I'm doing, but I get out and decide to start to get ready for the day ahead. I go into the shower, sad to take of the dress.

After I got out of the shower my mum was up and running downstairs in her nightdress.

"Pansy, dear, Draco Malfoy called. He said that you and your friends were going to spend the day at Diagon Alley. Get ready to go."

"Right, mum."

She didn't even ask me if I _wanted _to go, or even If I _was_ going…typical mum. She just assumed I wanted to hang out with my friends everyday. Well then, fine I would. I spell dried my sopping wet hair, and curled the ends. I grew up a lot from the first time I was at Hogwarts. When I first came, I was pudgy faced with short black hair. I grew out of my pudginess, which my mum thought was cute, and I grew out my hair. I headed for my makeup table in my large room. I found my blue mascara and hot pink lip gloss and put them on. I dressed as a muggle today…I mean, if I had to wear robes most of the time at Hogwarts, I certainly wasn't going to wear them all summer too.

So I put on a short dark purple dress and tight fitting jeans. Rose ( OC ) and Maleficent were probably going to meet me at my house. Rose and Maleficent was my best friend since forever, and it would stay like that. Like predicted, they were at my house in 10 minutes, and like always, they walked straight up into my room without even knocking. I hated that.

"Pansy, hurry up, will you?" she said, checking out my makeup. "Draco will get pissed off if we're late _again._ He and Blaise are most likely already there… oh, and along with Crabbe and Goyle I s'pose."

"Yeah, all right." I said.

"Oh my god, Pansy, when did you buy this?" Maleficent said, looking at the dress on my satin bed. I got angry as she touched it.

"I got it last week. I had one just like it when I was small, and my mum got it remade for me." I said, remembering the first time I wore that dress…

**FLASHBACK**

I was at my grandpa's funeral. It was for my mum's side. Dad couldn't make it because of business. He worked at the Ministry. My mum's old time friend, Julia Finnigan, was there, along with her son that was my age. I remember their conversation well…

"Oh, Julia, it's so nice to see you again!" said my mum as she hugged Mrs. Finnigan. Now, your probably wondering what _my_ mother was ever friends with a woman like that. Well, my mum wasn't always a…bad…person. No, I Hogwarts she was in Ravenclaw along with Mrs. Finnigan. She then met my father, who was in Slytherin, and yada yada ya.

"Yes it is, Annie!" Mrs. Finnigan proclaimed. "This is my son, Seamus. My husband couldn't make it." My mother smiled down at the little boy Seamus. He was my age, of course.

"What does your husband do for a living, Julia? A healer, like we all fascinated at school?" my mum giggled.

"Oh, well no. He's a muggle. Works for a Fire Department…it's a department that puts out fires for Muggles, it's a very dangerous job really."

"A-a Muggle, Julia?" my mum was mad. "But, Julia, you know what I think about Muggles. They're useless creatures. We're purebloods! Now your poor boy won't live a fully magical life!"

"Annie, you haven't always been this way! Only after you married Jack. He brainwashed you! Don't think like him!"

"Get out."

"Fine. I will. I'm going to make sure that Seamus has _nothing_ to do with your girl or your family _ever._"

"Good. Because we don't associate with _your type_."

**END FLASHBACK**

Yes, that is how my mother and father are…

"Holy crap, Pansy, stop standing there and let's go!" shouted Maleficent from downstairs. I had spaced off again. We walked down to Diagon Alley. Tomorrow would be the last day of summer and we would all go back to school. So today, we Slytherin's decided that we should spend the last day together. Or, the decided and demanded that I went, but either way I guess…

"Pansy!" said Draco as we met them. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and went to go sit back down. "We're eating lunch at a restaurant in Knock turn Alley."

"All right." I said, but didn't really care. It was a warm day today…I like the cold. We were heading down towards Knock turn Alley when we saw Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan shopping for their books. Gryffindors always wait to the last minute. I ignored them, but of course, Draco Didn't.

"Oi, Finnigan, having a little shopping spree with your Mudblood friend here?" he said, smirking.

"Bugger off, Malfoy. We didn't do anything to you." Seamus said, his jaw clenched, "and don't you dare call Dean a …that word."

"It's only the truth, little Irish boy, only the truth." Draco said. Everyone was laughing. Except for me, I was fake laughing. Hanging out with my friends isn't as it used to be. It kinda makes me feel like I don't belong. I take a quick glance and Finnigan and Thomas and hurry along with the others.

"That'll teach those bloody Mudbloods and Mudblood lovers a thing or two." Blaise said, picking his teeth after lunch, which I thought was disgusting, but that's what makes Rose like him so much. "They know they're time's coming."

They all smirked in agreement. Draco eyed me. "Pansy, can I talk to you over here?" he asked, pointing to a window in front of a store. "Are you all right, love? You seem to be acting weird."

"No, I'm fine, Draco, really." I lied. I didn't know what was wrong, but I knew I wasn't okay. "Listen, tomorrow we go back to school. Can we just have fun today? I really am fine."

"Ok, Pansy, I believe you." Draco said, as he kissed me cheek. I felt nothing…nothing compared to how I used to feel. The rest of the time in Knock turn alley was horrible. I wanted to die. But now, as I sit at home packing for the trip tomorrow on the Hogwarts express, I feel bad about being miserable on the last day of the Holidays. Oh well…

3. . . ……… . . . 3. . . . . . . . . 3. . . . . …….. . . . 3 . . . . . ……… . 3. …. . .. . . . .. .. 3. . . …. . .

I kissed my mum and dad goodbye on the cheek as I stepped onto the platform and walked into the train. I took my seat with the Slytherin's at usual. I really did feel empty inside, but this was my last year, and I was going to enjoy it. Or try to at least. Did I honestly think that I would be friends with these people forever? I don't know.

"Oh, look." Draco said, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked past our seats, "If it isn't the little attention whores. Who are you going to save this year, Potter? What _awesomely awesome _adventure are you going on this year?" All of them laughed. I mean all of us laughed…

"Shut up, Malfoy, you little-"Weasley started, but never got to finish as Hermione Granger pulled them away.

"That was a good one, Draco." Blaise said as he whipped his mouth with his hand.

"Attention whores!" Maleficent snorted. Draco smirked and took a bite out of his chocolate frog. It was a couple more hours in when we reached Hogwarts, its bright lights glistening across the lake. This would be the last time I looked at the castle as I entered it. I would never come back in the same way I was going in it.

"Come on, Pansy, love, or we won't get good seats at the feast." Draco told me, pulling my arm into the carriage.

"No, no." one of the teachers said. "this carriage is too full. She'll have to go in this one. Thank you." They said as they pulled me out and walked me over to a carriage with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas in it.

"What are you doing in here?" Thomas asked me with a look of disgust on his face. "Why aren't you with your friends?"

"There was no more room in the carriage. I- I have to sit with _you people._" I spat out at them. Finnigan looked at me as though he could have hit me, but he just sunk back into the seat as we headed off towards the castle.


	2. of Drama Queens and Chocolate

**Chapter 2: Drama Queens and Chocolate **

**Ok, so the next chapter is up. Please review this story. Don't sue. **

All the way up to the castle I had to sit through endless talk about Quidditch. It was horrible and I wanted to die. But we finally reached our destination and stepped out of the carriage. It was cold, almost raining too. I swear I'm going to kill Draco for not switching with me and sitting with those people instead. I was shivering by the time we entered the doors.

"Hey, pansy, are you really that cold?" Finnigan asked me, raising an eyebrow. I shot him a nasty look.

"Shut up." I said, turning away. "I don't get cold…or hot, and if you don't mind, I'm going to sit by my friends."

"No, we don't mind." said Thomas, "we don't mind at all." I glared at him and walked away. Nasty boys. But, then again, I was considered nasty among all of them. I found my seat among Draco and them. The weather inside the Great Hall was very windy. Some students were complaining, such as Maleficent.

"I asked Flitwick why it had to be so windy in here, and he said 'the weather outside affects the weather inside.' If you ask me, I'd say that it was a bunch of bull crap." she complained. I rolled my eyes at her as I tied a black bow into my long, black hair.

"Suck it up." I whispered as Dumbledore went through the yearly routine of telling everyone what not to do and where to not go and stuff…all the same to me.

"Pansy acting like her regular self again." smirked Rose, digging in to her roast beef. What was my "regular Self"? I guess most people have regular self's.

After the feast was over and everyone headed back up to their rooms I decided to go for a little walk around the castle. I was the only student that Filch didn't yell at. He would just grumble at me to get back to sleep, but I ignored it and he didn't bother me again. It was peaceful, walking around the empty halls, humming the tune to I song I heard. (A/n this is just something I got for the book what happened to Lani Graver, I didn't make it up, and I don't even know it's a song, but it is here…)

_Tracy's looking in the mirror_

_Parts her hair with daddy's razor_

_Parts her hair with daddy's razor_

_Streams of red flow like a river_

_Blonde and blood mixed together. _

Or so I thought that the halls were empty. There was Seamus Finnigan, opening a window. I would think he was trying to kill himself if we weren't on the first floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked before I thought. Damn…I was just going to leave.

"Nothing, just going outside." He said. I stared at him.

"Then why don't you use the door?" I asked.

"Well," he said, sitting on the window sill. "Filch is guarding the doors."

"Oh. Right." I said, looking down. "Why are you going outside for a walk when you could just roam around in here?" I asked before thinking again.

"You mean like you?" he laughed. He was already out the window, sticking his head out to look at me. "I'm going outside because I like it better outside, then inside."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

That was weird…weird enough that I'm going to be now. I walked back up into the common room and headed up to the girls room. I put on my night gown and collapsed onto the bed. Today was a tiring day. And I didn't even do anything at all.

The next morning Rose woke me up with a violent push. I got ready, did the usual, and headed down to breakfast. The Great Hall was full by the time we got there, Slytherin being farthest away from it, but we sat down and enjoyed the feast.

"Oh, look, Owl Post!" said Crabbe, stuffing his fat face. About a thousand owls were flying down. One owl, a grey one, had flown to me with a package and note in its claw. I gave it a snack, and it left. It was from mom…the letter wrote:

_Dear Pansy,_

_Hope your doing Okay on your first day back. I've sent you a few things. In the package are a few boxes of Delicate Taste, and dad sent you something as well. Write back soon, love. Your father and I miss you so much. Do well in school because this is your last year…we love you!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mum and Dad. _

I looked into the package and took out the chocolate to see what dad got me. It looked like a glass ball. Dad left a note with it.

_Pansy, _

_Don't get me wrong when I say this, but I want to keep an eye on you this year. I do trust you, but I just wanted to give you this for your own good. It's pocket sized, so I expect you to have it at all times. Good luck with your studies._

_Dad_

Jeez, what does he want to protect me from? He's crazy. I looked into the little circle ball in my hand. Should I turn it on? No, not right now.

"What did they send you, Pansy?" asked Rose on the way to Herbology.

"Oh, my mother just sent some chocolate. I ate it all summer and I'm sick of it. If you want, you could have it." I answered, putting on my Green House gloves.

"Awesome." She said. "My parents don't buy me that kind of good chocolate. They buy me stuff like chocolate frogs and crap." I just nodded at her. We walked into green house number 3 with the Gryffindors.

"All right, class." Professor Sprout said, "The first lesson of the year is how to make an antidote using plants around you. Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking…why are we making antidotes in Herbology when we do that all day in potions. Just bare with me. Professor Dumbledore asked me to teach you this."

The class groaned in unison after she was finished talking. I looked to my side and watched Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil giggle over Finnigan and Thomas. They're crazy thinking that those two were good looking. Didn't Brown and Finnigan date for a while last year…oh why do I care?

"So class, that's why we need Herbology partners this year. I already have the list. I did this very randomly so just listen for your name." Sprout said, taking out a list from her robes. "Hermione Granger with Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas with Vincent Crabbe, Harry Potter with Rose Weaver, Pansy Parkinson with Seamus Finnigan…"

What? What? No, I don't want to be with Finnigan! I kept blinking. I was sure I was going to get a bad partner, like Neville or someone, even If he's a loser, he's still good at Herbology…but Finnigan? Dammit…these partners where stuck together all year.

"…and that's it. So can anyone tell me a plant that you can use as an antidote…?"

Before I knew it, it was lunch. My head had been up in the clouds all day and I don't know why

"PANSY?"

"What?!" I asked Rose.

"Would you like to spend next Hogsmeade weekend with me, alone?" asked Draco, his eyebrows rose.

"Oh, yeah. Um…of course." I said, fiddling with my spoon.

"Ok, then." He said, kissing me on the cheek before he got up to leave. After he was out of earshot, Rose glared at me.

"Jeez, Pansy!" she said, throwing her arms up in the air, "What is up with you? You're dating _Draco Malfoy. _He's practically every girl in Slytherin's dream guy. I don't understand why you're acting like this, but it's getting ridiculous."

"Listen, I'm just not feeling to well right now. I feel sort of distant from everyone…okay? So get off my back." I said, throwing my napkin at her. I got up to leave and bumped into Finnigan, who was standing there. I listened in horror as he spoke to me in front of pretty much the whole school.

"You feel distant from everyone, or your distancing yourself from everyone, because you know this is your last year here?" he asked me. I looked at him, confused, and breathing heavily.

"Why were you listening to my conversation, Finnigan?" I asked him, saying his name with a cold, harsh tone.

"Just walking by is all."

"Well next time you walk by; mind your own freaking business!" I screamed at him. I felt tears running down my face and I walked slowly out of the Great Hall with all eyes on me. I plopped down onto my bed and started to cry uncontrollably. Stupid Bastard…why is everything so out of control this year? I didn't go to the rest of my classes all day. I also skipped dinner. I needed time to myself. Rose and Maleficent came into the room.

"Pansy, are you okay?" Maleficent asked, sitting on the bed next to me.

"Do I look okay, stupid?" I snapped at her.

"Oh, don't bother, Maleficent. She's acting like a drama queen. If we leave her alone she'll have no attention and get bored." Rose said, giving me an icy stare.

"What are you even talking about?" I said, wiping my eyes, getting angry.

"Oh, please. You love attention and you know it. You're the prettiest girl in Slytherin and you have the best looking boy friend. Everyone knows your name." Rose said, pushing Maleficent out the door. "I'm so sick of you." With that, she slammed the door. I threw a pillow after her.

Did she really think I wanted all that attention? Stupid little…little…oh never mind. I stood up and headed towards the bathroom to wash my face. I was going down to the teachers to get my homework. The only teacher who didn't yell at me for not coming to class was Snape. I sat up in my bed till late at night catching up with all of the classwork and homework.

**So that was the end of chapter 2. R&R please! If this is the last chapter I get up b4 Christmas (which is not likely) then Merry Chirsmukkah everyone. And happy new year. I'm sooo happy about JKR giving out the relase dat for HBP ( july 16 2005) well, see you all again! **

**Wink wink **


	3. of Lying and Things that are Shiny

**CHAPTER 3: Lying and things that are Shiny. **

**Bit's of Draco/Pansy in this chapter. **

A week has past and we're back in Herbology. I hadn't _really_ spoken to Finnigan. Only to talk about upcoming projects and stuff. Nothing more…

"Hey, so uh…do I put the stinksap in first?" he asked me, eyeing the notes I jotted down.

"Yes."

"Okay…um, do I pour it into this container?" he asked again, holding up a cylinder tube.

"No."

"Right…then this one…right?"

"Yes."

That's how our conversations were pretty much most f the week. I had not really been talking to Rose either. Or Maleficent because Rose always made sure that she was with her. So it sucked because I spent most of my breaks with Draco, who was not upset at me for causing a big scene at dinner. We were both sitting in the library one night.

"So, Pansy, do you remember about our date on Saturday?" he asked me, fiddling with his pencil.

"What?" I asked, startled.

"Err- there's a Hogsmeade trip on Saturday…" he said.

"Oh, oh yeah. Yeah, I totally remember." But I forgot. Oops…

"That's good, then."

"Yeah…"

"Listen," he said, "Don't listen to what Finnigan said at Dinner last week. I looked at him in the eye.

"I wasn't thinking about him right now." I lied, "In fact, Draco, I hadn't thought about that all week."

"Oh, don't try and lie, Pansy. How could you forget? Rose has been telling us all week what a big Drama Queen you are. Don't get me wrong because I don't think you're a drama queen at all." He added quickly. I couldn't believe it.

"Rose has been telling all of you things, hm?" I asked, gritting my teeth. "What else has she said? Has she told you all how I've been acting _strange _and _weird_ lately?"

"Well, yes. But Pansy, can we please just be quiet in here. We'll get kicked out." Draco said.

"Fine…your right. I'm over reacting again…" just then Finnigan walked into the library and spotted us. He glared at Draco and looked at me.

"Parkinson, I finished the first half of the report. It's your turn to do the other half. Here's the paper." He said as he tossed a scroll into my lap.

"Thanks, now please leave us alone." I said, "I'm having a nice chat with my boyfriend here."

"Okay. Bye." He said, leaving.

"God, I can't stand him." Draco said glaring after him. "Nasty little Half-blood, that one is."

"Yeah." I said, unrolling the scroll. I shook my head and rolled it back up. "I have a lot of this to do. If I'm going to go to Hogsmeade with you on Saturday I'm going to have to start on this now." I said, getting up.

"All right, then." He said, standing up, too. "I'll just stay in here and finish this Dream Diary."

"Okay, good night." I said. He leaned in and kissed me on the mouth. I pulled back, smiled, and walked out of the library. So l lied…the truth was the Finnigan had finished most of the project himself, I just wanted to get away from Draco for a while. I was hungry and tired. I didn't eat anything all day.

I lied down in my bed looking at the thing my dad had sent me. I turned it on for a while. I looked in it clearly, seeing nothing. Maybe his wasn't on right now. Well that wouldn't be good for emergencies. Oh well, though. I lay in my bed for about half an hour before falling asleep.

The next morning was a good one because Rose had apologized.

"Pansy, I'm sorry for calling you a drama queen. I was just tired of being in the shadow of you."

"No, it's ok. And I guess sometimes I can hog the spotlight." I said. Maleficent was bouncing on her heels in the corner.

"Oh I'm so happy you two are friends again!" she squealed, pulling both of us in a tight hug. After breakfast we all headed down towards the green houses.

"Good morning, class." Professor Sprout said, in her usually good mood voice. "It's so nice to see your bright shining faces. Now, if you will, please get with your partners. We have an easy day today."

I went to go stand next to Finnigan. I took a glance at him from the corner of my eye. His sand colored hair was shining in the sun. I wonder if my hair is shiny like that. Does black hair shine? I stroked my hand through my hair without taking my eyes of Finnigan. He got a lot taller over the summer. He used to be really short, now he must be about my height. Thomas, who was standing next to him, saw me looking at Finnigan. He smirked at me in a knowing way before turning to look at Professor Sprout again. What did he know…?

"Okay, so I finished the rest of the report last night" I told him, handing the scroll to him.

"Awesome." He said, smiling as he read the rest of it. "Hey do you think that we could work on this project she just gave us on Saturday? I don't have anything planned. Do you?" I thought about my date with Draco and before I could stop myself I said it…

"No, I'm free." Damn.

"Cool." He said, "So how's the library, then? And don't worry; no one will see you with me. They're all going to Hogsmeade."

"Why aren't you going to Hogsmeade? Not that I really care." I added the last part too quickly. Shoot what is wrong with me?

"I'm sick of it. But I'll probably go next time." He said, looking over a book. "Why aren't you going?"

"Same reason." I lied. Great, now I would have to tell Draco an excuse. This was not going to be easy. Oh why did I even tell him I wasn't going…what…I won't answer that question. During lunch that day I went to go find Draco.

"Draco, I'm so sorry but I can't go to Hogsmeade with you on Saturday." I said, hoping he would believe me excuse.

"Why not?"

"Well…because I still have so much homework that I didn't do. Can we just go next time? I'm practically failing Potions." I pleaded. He smiled at me.

"All right, Pansy. I never knew you cared about your grades so much." He said.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, I've changed a lot this year." I said, looking away. "So, um, I'm sorry, but I have to go again. Bye!" I said, leaning in and kissing his cheek. I ran all the way back into the Great Hall where I knew Rose and Maleficent were. They were looking at an issue of Witch Weekly.

"I can't believe that Oliver Wood made it in the top 10 for best looking Quidditch players. I always thought he was ugly." I heard them saying.

"You guys, you're both going to Hogsmeade this weekend, right?" I asked.

"Of course!" said Maleficent. "Who isn't?"

"Me." I said, "I have a lot of homework to make up. I saw Rose roll her eyes.

"Pansy, Darling, you do know that Katherine Mackenzie will be all over Draco if you don't go."

"Yes, I know, but I have so much to do." I lied again. "I can't fall to behind."

**So this chapter was a little shorter than the others. The next one will be up really soon bc I feel like writing right now. R&R please, and thanks for the reviews! Wink wink **


	4. of Smiles and Holding Hands

The morning that everyone went to Hogsmeade weekend I put on a frilly black skirt and a tight, purple, long sleeve shirt. I also tied my hair up and put on black eyeliner. I could dress however I wanted to on Weekends. I was to meet Finnigan at the Library in 20 minutes. I would just skip breakfast today. I wasn't hungry at all. Rose came out of the bathroom.

"Pansy, come on we're going down to breakfast." She said, talking my red lip gloss and putting it on.

"I'm not hungry." I said, taking the lip gloss back and putting it on my lips. I saw Rose and Maleficent glance at each other for a moment.

"Pansy, you haven't been eating a lot lately." Maleficent said. "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes." I said, in a defensive way. "What, do you guys think I have an eating disorder or something?" I joked, putting my purple eye shadow on.

"Well, yes, a little bit." said Rose. "Don't get mad for us thinking so."

"Oh my god... Are you guys serious?" I asked, laughing a little.

"Well…yeah." Maleficent said, looking worried. I looked at my two best friends in disbelief.

"What? I skip a few meals and now I have an eating disorder?" I ask.

"Pansy, you know you've been doing more than skipping meals. You haven't even come down to the Great Hall to eat in a long time. You're usually, like, just snacking on stuff."

"Yeah, well, so what? I'm just trying to lose a little weight. No big deal."

"Pansy, you lost weight. Remember when everyone used to call you pudgy?" Rose asked me. I nodded my head. "You're skinny as a rail now."

"Oh whatever. I have to go down to the library. Have fun at Hogsmeade." And with that I left them both standing there. I know that I don't have an eating disorder. I walked into the empty library and saw Seamus sitting at on of the tables. He had two plates of food. He looked up and saw me. He just half smiled at me and put another piece of bacon in his mouth.

"It's disgusting." I said. He looked up at me in surprise.

"What is…?" he said. "Bacon?"

"No, that way you have two plates full of food like that." I said, nodding towards the plates. "I didn't know you're such a pig." He just laughed.

"This plate is for you." He said, picking up one of them.

"How do you know that I didn't eat breakfast already?" I asked.

"Well, because you weren't there during breakfast. I went to go find you at the Slytherin table, but you weren't there."

"Hm. How clever." I said, harshly. "But I'm not hungry."

"Yeah you are." He said, eating some more bacon. "You know you want some." He said, waving a piece of toast in front of me. Before I could stop my self I snatched it away and stuffed it in my mouth. He laughed. "That's attractive." He said sarcastically. I glared back.

"Just give me the food."

"Of course, princess." He said.

"My dad used to call me that." I said, and yet again, without thinking. For some reason, when I'm around him, I act before I think.

"Really?" he said, I nodded my head. A few first year Hufflepuff came around the corner. They saw me and I glared at them. One of them shrieked as they ran away.

"Jeez…" he said. "Why are they so scared of you?"

"Everyone is scared of me."

"I'm not." He said. I looked at him hard in the eye. I brushed a lose strand of hair out of my face.

"You used to be" I said.

"Maybe, but I'm not anymore."

"We'll, a lot of people are different now." I said, "Now, can we _please_ get started on this. I have better things to do today."

"Like what?" he asked me. "everyone's gone."

"Damn, why do you talk so much?" I said, "When I say I have stuff to do, that means I have stuff to do. Don't question me."

"And you say I talk too much."

"Well you do." I spat back. He tilted his head to the side and smiled as he scanned over the essay that we wrote.

"You misspelled this word." He said as he pointed to a spot of the parchment.

"What?" I said as I leaned into him to see the paper. "I didn't spell that wrong! That's how you-"

"You get mad to easily, Pansy. I was only joking." He laughed.

"You called me Pansy." I whispered. It was silent for a while.

"What? That's not your name?" he joked, but still, his voice was quiet. I snapped out of it.

"Well, we're not exactly friends. I didn't know we we're on first name terms." I said, I saw the hurt in his eyes for half a second.

"Yeah…but, Parkinson doesn't seem to suit you. You look like a Pansy." He said as he gave me one of those smiles that makes me want to smile. I covered my mouth with my hand. "Why do you hide your smiles?"

"I don't. I wasn't." I said taking my hand away.

"Yeah you were. Pansy, I could still see your eyes." He chuckled. "Now come on, let me see those pearly whites. Now!" I rolled my eyes as I gave in. I flashed him an obviously fake smile.

"Come on, that won't do. Let me see a real one."

"I don't have a reason to smile right now." He said. Hm, I felt smart.

"Well, what if I told you we could leave the library because we're done with our report?"

"We are?" I asked…he caught me off guard as I flashed a smile. I immediately closed my mouth. He leaned back in his chair and smirked.

"Let's get out of here?" I asked. He leaned back in and raised an eyebrow.

"You want to leave…with me?" he asked. I thought about it. I did, I really did, but I couldn't because he was Seamus Finnigan and I was Pansy Parkinson…and everyone knew that those two people don't mix. But everyone wasn't here. Everyone was gone. So…

"Yeah… I do. " I said, as I grabbed his hand and lead him out, and as I laced my fingers through his, I wondered what the hell I was doing.

**Well, sorry for the long delay guys. To be honest for a while I lost interest in Harry Potter ( I know the horror) I was pretty rapped up in Lost. But I'm back on the boat now guys. Haha R&R please!**


	5. of Secrets and Sanity

**Of Secrets and Sanity**

We walked out to the lake where the giant squid lived. He suddenly plopped down on the ground next to me and patted a path of grass next to him. So I sat down next to him, and looked towards the castle.

"You know, we're probably the only two students over the age of 12 in the whole school right now?" he said, smiling at me.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Well, nothing. Just a fact that's kind of cool to think about."

"What are you getting at…?"

"Nothing! I swear." He said, "Let's just talk."

"What could _we_ possibly have to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, if you think like that, then nothing." He said as he observed a dandelion in front of us. "So how are you and Malfoy?"

"Okay, that's totally not your business." He said, shocked. What a freak! He had know right to know what was going on in my personal life.

"Yeah, your right I guess. I was just trying to make conversation, since it was you that wanted to come here anyway." It was silent for a while.

"How about this," I said, "You tell me about Lavender Brown, and I'll tell you about Draco." He looked at me in this thoughtful way that bugged me. "Well?"

"Okay, but you go first."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it was your idea."

"Fine. Draco and I are perfectly happy." I lied.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed that…you know whatever is said at the lake, stays at the lake." He said. Like I was really going to spill my guts to this guy.

"Draco and I…we're not exactly in the best place right now." I said. Wow. What am I doing? Do I even listen to myself these days? "It's kind of complicated nothing you would understand."

"Try me."

"MY parent's worst fear is that I won't end up with Draco. Like, if I screw up with him, my life is ruined. Or they're life or whatever, because our parents are friends and I guess, I was sort of promised to him. It's weird, because I remember wanting Draco with everything I had up until this summer. I guess I get bored with things to easily." I said. I felt the tears dwell in my eyes but if anyone thought I would cry in front of Seamus Finnigan…they…they were right. "I'm a horrible person for leading him on like this."

I looked at Finnigan. He was sort of glaring into the grass. What was he going to do? Just let me sit here and cry? I'm not allowed to cry my parents have practically forbid it. But the tears just keep coming down. I thought about everything that used to make me cry when I was little and I just let it all out. They could probably hear me from Hogsmeade. So I just sat there for about 5 minutes before he spoke.

"Me and Lavender, we broke up because of something…someone did. But I forgave them." He said.

"What did they do?" I asked between tears. He was silent for a while.

"It was a mistake, because I know he didn't mean too but…god, I liked her so much. Everything about her, it was like, we were obsessed with each other and it was the best feeling in the world-"

"Was it love?" I asked.

"Maybe. Maybe it was just a feeling that was so strong it became close to love, but didn't exactly make it-"

"What exactly happened between you two?"

"Umm ok. We were dating for like 4 years, right?" he said and I nodded my head, "Well I found out last year that her…her and Dean were secretly running around with each other. I mean he didn't know what he was doing…well he _did_ but he was going through something last year and I guess he feeling just changed towards me." He said in a quiet voice. I felt like crap at the moment because what I liked best about this guy right now was that he could possibly have as much sadness as I do. I liked to know that I wasn't the most heartbroken person in the world.

"About Thomas, what was he going through?" I asked slowly, I wanted to know, but what if he didn't want to tell me.

"His dad…I guess…Pansy let's talk about that another time. The others are coming back soon so-"I cut him off in a hug. The only person I have ever hugged on my own will have been Draco. I pulled away and he smiled at me.

"What was that for?" he asked. I wanted to say something mean, like I always do, but…

"For just listening." I said, he was about to say something but Dean and Lavender came running up to us. They stopped when they saw me. I glared at both of them as Seamus stood up.

"Well, I'm going to head back to the Castle."

"We'll go with you, Shay." Lavender said without taking he eyes off me. I knew life just got a hell of a lot more interesting for me.

**So, there's chapter 5. R&R please. I don't know how soon I can get chapter 6 up. X3**


	6. of Rumors and Bullies

**Of Rumors and Bullies**

**I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters.**

The next morning at school was as hectic has ever. It seems Lavender Brown decided to tell everyone she could the she saw me talking to Seamus last afternoon. The word soon got around to the Slytherins and I had to make up some lies.

"Pansy, is it true about what I'm hearing?" Draco asked me as we walked towards the dungeons.

"That depends on what your hearing?" I said.

"Did you have an afternoon chat with that half-blood, Finnigan? Because I've been hearing things Pansy and I don't-"

"Yes, Finnigan and I worked on our essay by the lake. Do you have a problem with me getting homework done?" I snapped at him. He didn't say anything to me as he opened the door to potions class. As I walked in Maleficent and Rose cornered me.

"Pansy is it true that you were snogging Finnigan by the lake yesterday?" Rose asked. I groaned and pushed them aside.

"We also heard that you were saying horrible things about Draco too." Maleficent added.

"Please!" I shouted. The whole class turned they're heads to look at me. "All that stuff is lies, okay? All we did was work on our essay. We were out by the lake because we got kicked out of the library for arguing." I said, taking my voice down a notch when Snape glided in the room. I was getting pretty good at lying these days.

After class I walked back to the Great Hall for dinner. I had noticed that barely anyone had questioned Seamus all day, but nobody would leave me alone. I sat down in my usual seat in the middle or Draco and Rose. Blaise Zabini, who usually sat across from me gave me a nasty little smirk. I glared back at him and continued eating me dinner.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK LAVENDER!"

All of the great hall turned to look at the Gryffindor table it was quite a scene. Seamus was standing up glaring daggers at Lavender Brown who had an ugly look on her face. She also stood up.

"You've gone crazy, Finnigan! Even Dean agrees with me, you know."

Seamus shot a look at Dean, who was paying very close attention to his mashed potatoes.

"You know what? I'm done with you people." He said angrily. He slammed his fork, which was still in his hand, on the table and stormed out of the hall. I could of sworn he glanced at me before leaving. It was about 3 minutes before people started to talk again. I looked up and noticed that more than half of the Great Hall was staring at me. Even some of the teachers! What the hell was wrong with this school?

I stood up as everyone went quiet again, and gave them all my sweetest, biggest smile ever and I walked out. If they wanted to stare at me, at least I should look nice doing it. I walked back to the Slytherin common room and up towards my room.

I sat on my bed and did some Charms homework that was due the next day. Rose and Maleficent walked in.

"What was that all about, Pansy?" Maleficent said plopping on her bed. "You know that everyone thinks your nuts, right?"

"I don't care."

"Well maybe you should, because I heard Draco talking to Blaise about you. Draco thinks that he should break up with you! He was asking Blaise if he knew if that 6th year girl, Elfie Wick was single!" Rose added.

I shook me head. "Look, I need to go for a walk, Okay? Don't wait up for me." And with that I walked out of the door. I really did need to clear my head. I walked around the castle for a while, not going anywhere in particular when I found myself facing the portrait the lead to the Gryffindor Common Room. What was wrong with me? I was about to turn back when Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown walked through the portrait. They stopped when the saw me.

"What are_ you_ doing her, Parkinson?" said Patil.

"I was going for a walk. Is that okay?" I said, sneering at them. Brown stepped forward.

"What? Thought you'd end up having another talk with Seamus? Try not to be so stupid next time. I heard those revolting Slytherin friends of yours saying that you said you were working on your essay together. Dean and I saw you and you had no essay with you!"

I sneered at her. "We put it away just as you came, we were finished with it."

She made a noise that sounded like a _hmph_. "We know what your doing. Your trying to get Seamus to like you. Made yourself all pretty during the summer did you? Got rid of that famous pudge face you used to have? What did you do? Have daddy magically fix your ugly face?"

I did everything I could to prevent myself from crying. "Grow up." I said.

They both laughed.

"Your trying to make him a nasty Death Eater, just like you are. And like all of your friends are." Patil said. I couldn't help myself. I jumped on her. I started to pull at her hair and kick at her until I had her in a headlock. Brown watched in horror.

"I am _NOT_ a Death Eater." I spat as I pushed her against the wall. "Understand?"

"You'll be in big trouble for that Parkinson." Brown said as she pulled Patil away from me and headed towards McGonagall's office. I sniffed and walked slowly away from the portrait of the Fat Lady. I heard the door open again but this time, I didn't bother to turn around.

"Hey…" said a quiet voice. I turned around to be facing a surprised looking Seamus. "I wanted to talk to you about something all day. Do you-er- do you want to go for a walk?"

"Um…okay." I said, as I followed him. I could feel my cheeks getting redder and I knew why.

**Sorry for taking so long to write this! It's summer vacation now and so I'll have more time to write! Please review!**

**Wiinker.**


	7. of Confessions and Windows

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I got caught up in other things…so ya know. Okay so here is the next chapter! Sorry if I'm a little rusty, I haven't written in a while.

**Of Confessions and Windows**

I followed Seamus out a window into the castle grounds. We walked down to the tree that we were sitting at the other day. He sat down and patted a patch of grass, indicating that he wants me to sit, too.

"I'm really sorry about what Lavender and Parvati said to you." He said, "I'll have a talk with them later."

"No, it's okay. Don't waste your breath with girls like those." I said, playing with a dandelion.

"They really are nice girls…I don't know what got into them." Seamus said, shrugging. "Maybe they're jealous of you." With that I let out a little laugh.

"Why would they be jealous of me?"

"Well, maybe it's because you're really pretty, and smart, and you're not afraid to be different." He said.

"What do you mean I'm not afraid to be different?" I asked. He had a serious look on his face.

"It's something that I was talking to Hermione about the other day. People act how they think they should act. Not how they want to act. All hufflepuffs aren't spacey, All Gryffindors aren't brave, all Slytherins aren't mean, and all Ravencalws aren't geniuses. You're one of the few people that can see through all this…crap. It's like you're above it."

"I'm just like everyone else…" I said. He grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Not to me. I really like you. I admire you." I felt my heart start to race. I wanted to tell him that I liked him back, but something inside of me told me not to…but another thing inside of me said to go for it.

"I really like you, too." I said, the now familiar blush sweeping across my face. "It's really nice having someone to talk to that doesn't spit insults at others every chance they get." He laughed. I could feel myself moving closer to him. He smelt like shampoo and the antidote we made in Potions.

He reached out and pulled my long, dark hair out of my face. "If someone caught us we'd be in such big trouble." He whispered.

"I know…" I whispered back. I leaned in and kissed him, just lightly enough so that It was sweet and cute. Just like a first kiss with someone should be. We broke apart and he smiled at me, and then it hit me. Draco.

"Draco!" I said.

"what?" Seamus asked.

"What about Draco? He'll tell my parents if he found out…my dad'll kill me!" I said, shaking my head. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…"

"Shhh…calm down. We just won't tell anybody. Draco doesn't have to know, your friends don't have to know." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be our little secret, okay?"

"Okay." I said. He pulled me up and we walked back to the castle. For a split second I thought I saw someone looking out of a window, but when I turned to look again, I didn't see anything. All I know is that I'm so happy to have Seamus.

Okay..so I know that kinda sucked. I told you I'm a little rusty! And I know it was short, too. R&R please!


End file.
